Pain,Passion and love
by LoveH8Obsessed
Summary: note For those of you hate love,hate relationship story please move onto the story below.. BUT for those of you who enjoy spicy love hate relationship   like me  well, you're in for a treat. rated t, meh just incase..


**I don't own twilight...yet. this is my first fanfiction... so er don't flame? Idk. . whatever flame is. Oh and do review. any improvement I can make is welcomed I'm only saying that because I can't spell constructive... I think.**

**Pain , Love , Passion and Joy.**

Chapter 1 Spark which set it off

My name is Bella swan. I am a 19 year old agent working for one of the top secret government organization. My job is to watch, inspect, gather evidence and catch a criminal red handed. Of course this had to be done in secret, in silence without a trace left behind. All of this to keep this generation of civilisation living in a world of peace without any known of the actual threats out there. I currently live in Miami near one of our biggest headquarters so I can keep in close contact with our boss, Charlie swan (no relation). This is my story .

My eyes flung open to which upon seeing my digital clock displaying 7:00am I realized I woke up on the right time sharp, again. My high school friends always called me perfect planning Bella but can anyone be perfect? Is it humanly possible? But my thought was quickly cut off by the sharp sound of my laptop beeping alerting me I have mail. I quickly walk over to my wooden desk and pulled the chair toward me to which I sat down. After clicking on the email it read "Charlie Swan". My eye scans through the email quickly taking in the small details. "Danger" "missing" "new" "quick" was the word my brain picked up and mentally highlighted. I've always had this abnormal glitch in my brain ever since I can remember. This 'glitch' resulted in me picking up words or pictures that most people wouldn't take in. For example I would see the hidden picture or words before I take in the actual sentences or the straight forward picture. That's what makes me so fast and sharp in doing my job.

I quickly got dress in my usual work clothes code. A simple plain white t-shirt followed by a gray blue coloured jeans and a pair of fast trainers. I can't have a pencil skirt or high heels stop me from moving (sneaking) around and doing my job. After quickly brushing my teeth ( or teeths?.) I stopped to take a quick glance at my green wall clock it read 8:00 sharp_ again_. I guess I've been doing this for so long I got use to just not timing everything and having it all work out somehow. I then quickly made my way to my small curved door.

I stepped one foot down first out of my red old truck you might be thinking why would an agent like me ride an old car like that? Well it keeps me unnoticed and it doesn't bring attention to me which I didn't want, at all. My head tilted up to gaze at the tall organization building which nearly towered over all the buildings in Miami. I was greeted by one of the office worker at the front desk of the building as I walked in to take the elevator up. I step into the elevator by which I then pressed the alarm button that was the secret button to get to our main office, Charlie's office. After the elevator door opened I took a deep sigh knowing Charlie doesn't write the word danger in one of his email for something small since he knew about this glitch and he knew I didn't like those words. I was greeted by Charlie's secretary Jacob black. his always had a thing for me but sadly as smart, annoying, charming and funny he is I couldn't give him back the feeling he had for me. "morning miss swan looking good as usual" Jacob said to me in his deep husky voice "you too" I replied to him being polite. He then proceeded pushed opened the glass door for me. Inside Charlie was busy on his Phone as usual. Talking to one of his other agent probably but as soon as he saw me he dismissed them off and brought his focused to me entirely. "Oh-er Bella I didn't see you there" were the words he stuttered out before taking a sip out his coffee jug. I gave him the what-do-you-need-me-for gaze. "oh the email yes, well as you know it's your job to investigate and well we have had notice an huge amount of animal population decreasing around the area of _fork _we suspect its either an animal hunter or a wild alien abduction" Charlie waited for a pause for me to laugh but there was silence in the place of my laughter. "oh er well" Charlie continued " we need you to fly over there to investigate what it is, gather evidence and then send report to us every few days". "but why me?" I replied back to him finally managing to open my mouth after hearing the name of the town. " well I'm sure your familiar with the place since it is where you spent your childhood am I correct" he said back to me in an encourage but I winced at the world childhood. "um er sure I can go just give me 2 days" I manage to utter out of my mouths.

Chapter 2 when she saw him

I step out of my cab to look upon my old house standing still looking as if it can crumble down any moment now. my dad had left this house in my possession ages ago after he left me Charlie had to take me in that's where he realized my special ability and decided to enter me in his work. I worked my way up to the doorstep dragging my small suitcase along with me across the wet gray path that seems as old as the house. My footstep made the old wood of the stairs leading into the house creaked with each small movement I made. Where did I keep the key again? Oh yeah under the flower pot. The door moaned slowly as I pushed it in revealing the old wall paint and spider webbed furniture. After finally managing to unpack my things and find the right place to put them I sat on my old small bed which was covered with dirt. Now I wish I had taken Charlie's offer to say in one of the hotel in town but I couldn't it would be a waste of the company's money. Well I guess its time to start.

The smell of the green mossy forest wrap around my nose tightly. Giant tree towered over me surrounding me around in a deep shadow. I kept on looking around, looking for any small unusual details around me. I went on walking trying to avoid some of the branches but failing most of the time. Sadly this was one of my flaws I was never that kind of graceful and flexible agent/spy you see in movie. I was more of an investigating spy, a spy better equipped for looking for things, inspecting things not rolling around the floor trying to avoid cameras. Then I started going through what could be happening to these animals until I saw _him_. So still as a statue yet elegant even without moving you could tell he moved gently like the leaf flowing through a soft breeze. His bronze shaded hair ruffled in the wind becoming even messier bringing my attention to his golden velvet eyes which stood still glaring at something. I inspected him down to see unbuttoned shirt revealing a bit of his snow white chest.. I was stuck in a trance just by looking at him. But then his head snap to my direction revealing his perfectly sculptured face and straight nose. Under those were his full lips. But then so quickly he ran toward me taking only a few second his beauty was tore out by the sound of his snarl. he was the predator and I was his prey.

His white teeth broke into my white skin. Pain, agonizing pain emit like a flame at that very spot I was frozen like marble paralyze by the pain that was growing like a burning forest fire through my skin. What was this creature? I tried to scream but my mouth stayed shut. My world was ripped apart and shut down by one stranger. I wanted to scream please whoever you are killing me right now don't do this to me please. I could feel him literally sucking the life out of me. Draining my blood. The flame kept on spreading through every cell of my body. I felt like being crushed by a thousand cars after being stung by a billion bee then skin alive top of with a sea salt . What did I do to deserve this, I did not know but I could feel was life sucking pain. Then my mind shut down.

Chapter 3 Not what you expected

What happened? OW that burn. What was that? Did the person who tried to kill me decide to drug me with some sort of acid? But I didn't feel any pain anywhere else. What was that pain? Why is it gone? I don't feel any ache? In fact I felt better than ever. If I didn't account in the tripled heartburns. I tried to remember what happened before this but everything in my memory was so dull like an I was trying to run through an old film figuring the plot. " but Edward you need to take care of what you have created. I know it is hard at first. But you'll learn son" a strange calm voice said although I can hear it very clearly but I had a hunch the person who said it was nowhere near this room. I then slowly opened my eyes scared of what I might see.

...

WOAH. Wha- what. What? Everything its. It's so detailed I could see the tiny fleck of dust floating through the wood floored room, I could smell the mossy forest down to the small insect taking habitat in it even to

. The blue walled room, It had French styled window on both side and was decorated so neatly If anything can be Perfect this room was. The light I swear I saw a new colour in the rainbow that was emitting from the ray of light coming through the window. What. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?". I could hear someone getting up then coming up the wait- what stairs? I lift my hands up to feel my ears. My skin: It was ice cool. Is this heaven? But then I realized I could see the familiar mossy forest outside the french window. The door flung open so fast, so gracefully. It was _him_. The bronze shaded haired Hottie/kinapper? The one who tried to kill me. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" I shouted at him with all the force of my voice but then moving my throat only cause the burning pain emitting from it to double in size mentally and physically. But then I did something I thought I never could do I let out a uncivilised GROWLED. I tried to clawed him with my bare hands I knew it wouldn't do anything but something inside me willed me to. But he swiftly moved away like an adult dodging an infant. "Calm Down child" he told me in an hushing voice. It was like melody to my ears but my anger took control of my body fully .I kept trying to tackle him but he kept dodging me. With that charming expression on his face but He almost seemed scared almost wary of me. After missing him by an inch and a half which I could tell with my new alien eyes stepped into the room was a handsome blonde boy with messy hair and the same golden eyes as the bronze one. His face had the same inhumane beauty the other one held too. "Is this the one Edward?" the blonde one said smirking at me. So his name was Edward? But with his name I felt my anger fading away, So unnaturally? Was it the blonde's doing? What-what were they?

They stood there for almost 9 seconds staring at me like I was some new found specimen, For them to test out. Then suddenly another blonde walked in looking at me in a sad way almost if like I was like a homeless girl on a street. He was older than the rest of them I could tell. "you need to listen to us young one we only want to aid you in your new life" he told me in his calm voice from that very moment I knew it was the one who I heard earlier. I only blinked at him with my painful expression. "What's your name?" he asks me in a calming voice again this time almost like a doctor. "...Bella...Bella swan" I replied to him only then I notice how my voice has changed. It became smoother? Not as harsh. " well.. miss swan you've changed you see" his replied was cut off by me "the hell I have". As rude as I was he still looked at me in that calm face of his. "I'm sorry" I said in feeling ashamed. He let out a deep sigh. "Edward why don't you explain everything to miss swan here while I go talk about this to Esme" The mature blonde one said. "what if she tries to kill Edward again?" a deep male voice said downstairs said followed by a few laughter. I was going to ask the older blonde what happened to me but he moved so fast even though I can see it but my head and mouth wasn't fast enough to ask him anything at all before he left the room.

Edward sighed as I averted my head to look at him. Somehow I could see his beauty even more now. Every little details of his face I could see. I could see the shape of his eyes, the way his mouth curved under his nose and also how his hair was almost messy on purpose and neatly laid out at the same time but His expression was torn like he was deciding what to do. What to do with... me? Then quickly out of nowhere a small round mirror appeared in his hand. He reached his hand out, I took a few step back scared of what he might do. But then he just laid the mirror on the floor.

"I'm sorry"

"You're sorry. Yeah because the word sorry solves everything doesn't it"

"I know it doesn't but it was worth a try"

"Now explain to me. What did you DO?"

Chapter 4 realization

The gorgeous brunette face was torn with shock. Her eyes were a red crimson colour with shock as she moved her head at the same time I did. Her full lip tremble as tear slid (can vampire cry? .) down her snow white face. This wasn't me, It couldn't be?

"So I can't go back to Charlie or any other human for awhile?" I flinched at the word human because it was something I couldn't go back to being...not even close.

"Not until you've control your thirst" he replied to me like everything was going fine

"... ."

"Look if you weren't so clumsy and cut yourself sending the scent of your blood to me"

"OH SO NOW THIS IS MY FAULT!"

"well I'm just sayi- "

"And I'm just saying you're an idiot vampire who can't control his stupid thirst after apparent years and years of control, look at what you did to me. you, you ruined my life single handed!"

"Look I could've just killed you but I had enough control to stop! So you should thank me from sparing your weak life"

"It wouldn't have happened if you had enough control in the first place!"

But with that he didn't say anything back. He only look shocked, surprised?


End file.
